


see you

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I still cannot believe I wrote a sabriel poem, M/M, Poetry, Sabriel - Freeform, aaand it is very angsty, but they get through, yes this is a sabriel poem believe it or not, yet here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: as Crowley has very well put it once,"feelings!"





	

Don’t you see, he says,  
don’t you see my heart is bleeding, raw;  
it’s oozing guilt, remorse, regret-  
restart, I wish I could  
start over, make it right, this time –  
but time cannot be turned, so here I am  
a broken thing, a shell of who I ought to be  
a monster, don’t you see? 

He says: you’re not a monster, trust me, kid  
He says: takes one to know one – you’re not it  
He says: come on, I thought that you were smart  
you’re human, with a human heart 

Don’t you see, he says,  
don’t you see my skin is wearing paper-thin;  
it’s almost see-through, all those dark and twisted  
things inside, I wish I could  
tear open, claw and cleanse my veins, my blood  
is tarnished, bringing death to everything  
I touch but sparing me – I am no good for you,  
I’m poison, don’t you see? 

He says: I died for you before – remember, kid?  
He says: yet here I am and I don’t give a shit  
He says: you know I’ll take whatever you can give  
it’s you and me and it’s our chance to _live_  

Don’t you see, he says,  
don’t you see there’s nothing I want more than  
beg for you to stay, to find a home, a life, a second  
chance with me; I wish I could  
accept that everything you say is true  
but I know better, I don’t ask  
for things I don’t deserve; you’re better off  
without me, don’t you see? 

He says  
(with tears shining in his eyes)  
He says: just think about it, wouldn’t  
it be nice for once to take that step  
we’re both so scared to take  
and trust this fragile thing between us would not break?  
He says: I am that monster you’ve condemned yourself to be  
 _I_ don’t deserve you, don’t you see? 

Don’t you dare, he says,  
(and takes a step)  
don’t you fucking dare! 

(the space between them is no longer there)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell at me [on tumblr](http://annie-thyme.tumblr.com)


End file.
